danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Comparison of Powder Game and Powder Game 2
Anyone know how to fix this? This page has been displaying this double edit error thing for quite a long time now. Does anyone ''know how to fix this properly (mostly talking to Ivan and the other long-time users)? Seriously, this page is no use to anyone who doesn't know about the history setting, like this. I'm surprised no one's done anything yet (I would have done something, but I'm not sure how without undoing it). (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 03:08, September 19, 2014 (UTC) I have no problems editing. Perhaps there are some problems at your side? But $igma's edit seems to accidentially broke the page format and it looks like to be a visual editor error (which I have undone). Maybe this was induced by this error? Ivan247Talk Page 05:25, September 19, 2014 (UTC) : Yes, it was visual editor. There was an edit conflict between me and Starrysock, so I tried to include both his and my edits. Eventually, I ended up with a gigantic amount of weird wikitext (although, it looked more like something you would find in a URL), and I couldn't fix it unless I took out all of it while putting all the links back. By then, I had enough of the page, so I published hoping someone else would fix it. Thanks, Ivan, and sorry for the trouble. : And don't worry, now I know what to do if anything like that happens again (copy source text BEFORE getting into that position). Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 19:35, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Hyperlink formatting This page seems to reuse the same hyperlinks several times. This ''is a bit of a weird article, so I'm not sure if everything possible should be a hyperlink, or if each identical word should only have one hyperlink between them. The reason I ask is because there are words that could be hyperlinks that aren't, and more obviously, this breaks common wikia formatting. Either way, something will have to be done, so which is it? link=User_Talk:Starrysock|TALK 05:08, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Quoting from the MoS: *Linking is limited to the first occurrence of the word or phrase. **There are certain exceptions to this, however. This rule does not include any kinds of templates, captions in pictures and galleries, long lists, charts, or tables, or "See also" sections. So the problem is whether this should be regarded as a long list. If yes I think we can repeat links if they are separated far enough. Ivan247Talk Page 06:24, December 7, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah, I think this would classify enough as a long list, even if it isn't the longest article on the wiki. I mean, it's not exactly something you have to play the games to really understand, unlike some of the other articles, so these hyperlinks could be helpful for those who don't know a lot about the game, and are simply trying to decide which game is better or something. Besides, who wants to do all that extra work ;) : If you agree, I think the links already repeated are far enough apart, so we could probably just leave it as it is. link=User_Talk:Starrysock|TALK 18:14, December 7, 2014 (UTC) This was something I should have asked a while back while cleaning up the Stick Ranger weapon pages. On just the Gloves page alone, I counted about 80+ hyperlinks, with the majority being linked to the Bullet's Card. The were several others linked to a huge degree, as well. If you think we should re-link them again, how far apart should they be? ( Omega16)(Talk) 00:01, December 8, 2014 (UTC) : I think one instance of any given hyperlink per two (or maybe three depending on size) list points, at least a few lines long should be good enough. Although I think this is more of a judgement call for the editor than a set rule. link=User_Talk:Starrysock|TALK 01:17, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::What about the pages that are over 1000 lines long, Starrysock? ( Omega16)(Talk) 01:27, December 8, 2014 (UTC)